


Love (is happiness)

by baeconandeggs, kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, Fem!Kyungsoo, M/M, Smut, fem!baekhyun, fem!jongdae, fem!joonmyeon, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Fans are losing their mind because Byun Baekhee, the innocent fairy of a girl group is dating her senior, hip hop rapper, Park Chanyeol.





	Love (is happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1260498/  
> Spanish translation by shinhun17: https://www.wattpad.com/story/113687241-el-amor-es-felicidad-chanbaek
> 
> Author’s note: I love het fics so much, so I love whoever the prompter because they give this plot! Hope you enjoy the dating scandal! And thank you so much to the mods for every help!

“One, two, three. It’s fairy time! Hello, we are Fairy Girls!”  
  
The fans cheer up, mostly males, in delight and excitement as the four girls bow left and right to greet the audience. Girls squealing over them and boys shouting their name like their life depend on it.  
  
The emcee laughs at the response from the audience before urging the four girls to sit down onto the prepared seat.  
  
“So, we are having Fairy Girls as our guest today! It seems that everyone is excited to see them. How about you girls give them personal greeting?”  
  
The girl beside the emcee bows to the audience, “Hello, I’m the leader of Fairy Girls, who is the Wise Fairy, Joonae! Please take care of me.”  
  
Cue the cheering audience.  
  
“Yes, Joonae-ssi. And the next is?”  
  
With a wink, the second girl bows down, “Hello! I’m the Sexy Fairy, Jongmi!”  
  
The audiences cheer when she blows a kiss.  
  
“So sexy, Jongmi-ssi! Now the next,”  
  
A girl with big round eyes bows politely, “Hello. I’m Brave Fairy, Kyungjoo. Please take care of me well.”  
  
Boys clap their hands.  
  
“Ever so polite, Kyungjoo-ssi. And the last one we have?”  
  
The girl darts her eyes here and there before bowing lowly, “H-Hello, I’m the Innocent Fairy... Baekhee...”  
  
The audiences go wild with the cheers.  
  
The emcee laugh, “Everyone loves the innocent fairy, am I right?”  
  
A series ‘yes’ sounds loudly as the answer.  
  
“Fairy Girls have debuted two years ago and now they come back with their second full album. Can you please tell us the detail about it?”  
  
Joonae smiles brightly, “We still go with the concept of innocent fairy. We want to try the sexy concept but it seems that our members don’t go well with it. Especially Baekhee and me.”  
  
“Who is in charge of sexiness? It’s Jongmi-ssi, isn’t it? Can you please show us a sexy dance?”  
  
Jongmi laughs, “I hope I do well.” She rises up from her seat before the music starts to play. She winks before doing a body wave and shakes her butt to the camera.  
  
Most of the boys scream in delight to cheer her before she bows with a laugh and goes back to her seat.  
  
“Thank you very much, Jongmi-ssi. As expected, the one in charge of sexy! Can we see an aegyo as well?”  
  
“If it’s aegyo, then it’s Baekhee’s turn.” Kyungjoo says with a smile.  
  
Baekhee sends a nervous smile before she ever so cautiously rises up. As the Gwiyomi Song plays, she hesitantly does the dance.  
  
The other three girls laugh at Baekhee’s attempt of doing aegyo. Even without having to try, she has been so cute. The audiences cheer up to support her hesitant move before Baekhee stops and looks back to her members to ask for help.  
  
Jongmi rises up and helps with the aegyo.  
  
“Baekhee-ssi is surprisingly so shy, am I right?”  
  
Joonae nods, “Yes. Baekhee is the shiest member. She can’t go on her own.”  
  
When Baekhee unconsciously does a pout, the camera zooms in to her and the audience erupts in loud cheer.  
  
“We have questions from your fans and after we filter them, we choose three questions for you girls to answer. The first question is, who is your roommate?”  
  
“Oh, I share the room with Jongmi,” Joonae answers, “while Kyungjoo is with Baekhee.”  
  
“Ah. Is that enough to satisfy your curiosity, audience?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“And the second question is... who is in charge in house chores?”  
  
“Kyungjoo is in charge of cooking. Her dishes are to die for.” Jongmi replies, licking her lips as she remembers the food and it makes the audience go wild at the sight.  
  
“What, what? I do nothing!” She looks around.  
  
The emcee laughs, “How about the others?”  
  
“Baekhee is in charge of cleaning and Jongmi is in charge of nagging. While I’m in charge of paying,” Joonae replies with a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh.  
  
Kyungjoo laughs, her lips forming a heart shape. Baekhee giggles softly.  
  
“And the last question is that everyone is curious about your idea type. Can you girls describe it a bit to us?”  
  
“Well, ideal type... I like a responsible one, one who doesn’t back away from his own words.” Joonae laughs at her own description and some boys shout ‘it’s me!’  
  
“What about Jongmi-ssi?”  
  
Jongmi hums, “I think I like a man who has cute smile. And he needs to be strong.”  
  
The emcee grins, “I have cute smile, don’t you think so?” He jokes.  
  
They laugh at the joke.  
  
“And for Kyungjoo-ssi?”  
  
“I like someone who can express himself. It would be better if he can dance because I’m not a good dancer,” she laughs at her own words.  
  
“You are so specific! Is there someone in your mind, Kyungjoo-ssi?”  
  
“Well, not really.”  
  
“Alright. And how about you, Baekhee-ssi?”  
  
Baekhee ponders, fiddling with her fingers shyly, “Um, I... I like someone tall, because I’m short,”  
  
A boy shouts, “But you are cute!”  
  
Baekhee blushes and covers her cheeks, “A-And someone who can make me laugh, someone kind, and someone who is brave...”  
  
“Baekhee-ssi, you are so cute. How come a twenty-two years old girl is this cute?”  
  
“We wonder, too.” Jongmi adds with a smile.  
  
“And this is the end of our interview with Fairy Girls. I hope you have a successful come back. Please give the last greeting.”  
  
“This has been such a fun interview. We hope we can entertain people and please support our new album ‘Fairytale’. It has been with Fairy Girls, thank you very much!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Baekhee, I hear your phone rings!” Kyungjoo shouts from the kitchen.  
  
Baekhee yelps an okay before she runs from the living room towards the bedroom. As she cuddles under the blanket, she grabs her phone and her eyes light up when she finds the message.  
  
_Are you alone now? Can I call you?_  
  
Yes.  
  
It takes no longer than fifteen seconds before her ringtone resounds in the bedroom. Baekhee is glad that Kyungjoo is cooking in the kitchen and Jongmi is taking a long bath.  
  
“Hello?” She whispers into the phone.  
  
“Hey, baby.”  
  
The nickname makes her blush and Baekhee curls deeper into her bed.  
  
“Hello, oppa...”  
  
“You don’t rest? You got back late last night from that music show.”  
  
“I’m okay. I want to hear to your voice, oppa.” Baekhee says shyly.  
  
“Baby, why are you making this hard for me? I miss you and I really want to see you.”  
  
Baekhee smiles as she hears the frustrated groan from the other line.  
  
“We will see each other tomorrow...”  
  
“It’s KM concert, not a date. I want to see you and hug you and kiss you, Baekhee.”  
  
“I want to hug you, too, oppa.” She admits.  
  
“Oh, I see what you did in that show, Baekhee. Are you describing me?”  
  
Red covers her face and she whines in embarrassment, “I-I don’t know what else to say...”  
  
“I’m happy though. To hear that you describe me as your type.”  
  
Baekhee smiles as she hears the chuckle, “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Chanyeol oppa.”  
  
“Rest a bit, baby. I will see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Bye, oppa.”  
  
“Oh. And, Baekhee? Go stream my live show just now.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Bye, baby. Love you.”  
  
Baekhee blinks at the teasing tone and she wonders what he means with that. As she puts her phone down and grabs her notebook, she types into the search box.  
  
  
_**Hiphop duo, Chan & Ho, spilling their ideal type of girl.**_  
  
  
With eyes bulging out in surprise, Baekhee clasps her two palms over her mouth.  
  
“What’s your ideal type, Chanyeol-ssi?”  
  
“I like cute and innocent girl, I can’t stand aegyo, to be honest. I like the girl with innocent aura, simple as that.”  
  
“Oooh. Is it similar to some members of girl groups? Can you choose one resembling to your type?”  
  
“Hmm... It’s similar to Fairy Girls’ Baekhee.”  
  
Baekhee squeals into her palm. He mentions her name!  
  
“Baekhee, dinner’s ready! Come out!”  
  
“I-I’m coming, Kyung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hello, sunbaenim!” Joonae greets the solo singer as they walk pass their seniors, with her three members following closely behind her.  
  
“Oh, Joonae, you are so pretty now. Jongmi, you, too.”  
  
“Yixing oppa, your Korean has gotten so much better.”  
  
“Thanks to working here, I get to learn one new language. Oh, girls, see you in the stage later! My performance is next!”  
  
“Fighting, oppa!”  
  
Kyungjoo tugs onto Baekhee’s hand, “Hold onto me, Baek. I don’t need to lose you before we even perform.”  
  
Baekhee sends a cheeky laugh and Kyungjoo pinches her cheek.  
  
“Hello, sunbaenim!” Joonae greets again with a bow.  
  
“Hey,”  
  
Baekhee looks up at the voice and finds the hip hop duo Chan & Ho.  
  
“Your rap performance just now is so great!” Jongmi adds.  
  
The member Minho laughs, “Thanks. I can’t wait to see you girls perform though. Must be cute.”  
  
Baekhee bends her head down as the others talk. Once the seniors walk away, she feels a finger wraps around her own and she looks up to find Chanyeol sends her a knowing smile.  
  
She ends up performing with a sincere smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the last stage coming up, all the artists of KM Entertainment perform together. Joonae, Jongmi, and Yixing stand together while waving to the fans. Baekhee clings onto Kyungjoo and they walk towards another part of the stage. Kyungjoo smiles and waves to everyone shouting for their attention and Baekhee gives shy waves.  
  
“Be more confident.” A voice speaks and Baekhee looks up to find Chanyeol wearing a snapback over his head.  
  
She smiles at his subtle affection and laughs, before the two of them wave together and joke around and give appreciating hugs just like the other artists blending together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oppa?” Baekhee calls softly while coming down to the parking lot. With a big hoodie over her head, mask to cover her face, and sunglasses to hide her eyes, she stops in front of the tall male hidden with thick jacket.  
  
“Hey, baby. Get into the car, it’s cold.”  
  
Baekhee climbs onto the passenger seat and is greeted with a soft kiss on her temple. She smiles up to him.  
  
“I miss you. Do you have any trouble getting down here?” He tucks her bangs to her ear.  
  
“No,” Baekhee grins, “All of them are sleeping. They are very tired.”  
  
“How about you?” He asks, patting her head, “I’m sorry to call you down at time like this but I want to see you before I go for my performance in Jeju.”  
  
“It’s okay, I miss you, oppa!” Baekhee says softly.  
  
“Oh, I get a present for you. I see this yesterday and I just need to give this to you.”  
  
Chanyeol grabs the thing from the backseat and Baekhee squeals when she finds it to be a small plushy of bunny.  
  
“Oppa, it’s so cute!”  
  
“Nothing is cuter than you.”He says while pinching her cheek. Baekhee grins and cuddles the plushy close.  
  
“I will treasure it! I promise!”  
  
“Nah, I can just buy you a new one later.”  
  
“No, this is from you so I have to keep it safe...”  
  
Chanyeol chuckles. “You are so cute, Baekhee. I want to keep you up with me but you need to sleep and I need to go back to my dorm. Minho hyung must be looking for me already. Besides, look at those eye bags, baby.” He thumbs her eyes.  
  
Baekhee smiles shyly, “Okay, I will go up. Have a nice trip, oppa. Call me when you are free?”  
  
“Of course. Now, up you go, big baby. Bye.” He kisses her temple before Baekhee waves him another bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another week when finally their comeback promotion is finally over, Baekhee is deeply asleep in her bed. Kyungjoo surfs on the videos of their performances and also the fans taken video.  
  
There is a video when they were on the backstage, where a small bug suddenly crept on Baekhee’s chair and she flailed around cutely in fear. Jongmi laughed at her while Kyungjoo herself swiped the bug away.  
  
Or the video where they had a performance rehearsal and Baekhee almost slipped on her step. She grinned and giggled softly, thinking that no one saw her but fans had taken the recording.  
  
Kyungjoo chuckles, shaking her head. Such cute member she has here. She wonders how Baekhee is always the most innocent in their group.  
  
Joonae is currently restocking the vitamins cupboard while Jongmi is currently singing in the bathroom.  
  
She comes across a sudden article of:  
  
  
  
  
_**[BREAKING NEWS] Chan & Ho’s Chanyeol and Fairy Girls’ Baekhee are dating!**_  
  
  
  
  
Baekhee is woken up by frantic shakes on her shoulder and with a confused whine, she blinks the sleep away. Their manager, Minseok oppa, is staring at her intently and her three members are watching her carefully from the door frame.  
  
“Ung? What’s wrong?”  
  
“You better not lie, Baekhee, because this is really important.”  
  
“Yes...?”  
  
“Are you-”  
  
“Oppa, I don’t think you are calm enough. Let me explain it to her,” Joonae cuts in concern before she skips to Baekhee to pull her out of the bedroom.  
  
She is being seated onto the couch and a laptop is held in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
_**[BREAKING NEWS] Chan & Ho’s Chanyeol and Fairy Girls’ Baekhee are dating!**  
  
Apparently, the youngest member of hip hop duo Chan & Ho, Park Chanyeol (26), is issued to be dating the innocent girl of Fairy Girls’ Byun Baekhee (22). It seems that they have been dating in secret for a while as the photos were showing the subtle interactions between the two whenever they met.  
  
On a few occasions of KM Concert, the two look so friendly and it seems like they were having their own moment. One of the reporters even managed to catch a few pictures of them having a night time date in Chanyeol’s car. Although the photos are blurred, it seemed that Chanyeol and Baekhee looked cozy and were chatting together.  
  
Chanyeol has been a member of the hip hop duo group from KM Entertainment, debuted four years ago, while Baekhee is a member of girl group Fairy Girls who debuted two years and becomes a junior of his since they are being in the same company.  
  
We are still waiting for the confirmation from KM Entertainment about the news, but we would like to congratulate the couple!  
  
Check out the photos of their date down here._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhee trembles as she looks at the photos of her and Chanyeol sitting inside of his car. There is also a photo of Chanyeol patting her head, giving her the plushy and waving bye at her.  
  
“Baekhee. Is this real?”  
  
The first hiccup leaves her lips before she turns into a sobbing mess in no less than two seconds. Kyungjoo tries to calm her down while Minseok oppa pinches the bridge of his nose and excuses himself to make a call.  
  
Jongmi sits by her other side while Joonae gets onto her knees to hold Baekhee’s face.  
  
“Why don’t you tell us anything?” Her tone is not accusing but simply just curious.  
  
Baekhee sobs; wiping her tears with her fingers and still manages to look so cute.  
  
“I... I don’t know how you w-would react...”  
  
Minseok oppa comes back, “Change into something, Baekhee. We are meeting the boss.”  
  
Baekhee tenses and Joonae looks up at their manager, “I’m coming, too. I’m the leader here.”  
  
Minseok oppa gives a defeated sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you really dating Chanyeol?” The head of KM Entertainment asks calmly, staring at the girl in front of his desk.  
  
Baekhee sniffles as she nods her head. Joonae stays by her side.  
  
The door suddenly opens and a panting Chanyeol comes into the room. He comes closer and gives a quick bow to the boss before giving the sniffling girl a look full of concern.  
  
“I hope you explain this, Chanyeol.”  
  
“Yes, Baekhee and I are dating. There is nothing to hide any longer.” He declares firmly.  
  
“For how long?”  
  
“We have been dating for six months already.”  
  
The boss hums, staring at the two calmly before he glances at the two managers of both artists.  
  
“Make a confirmation that they are indeed dating. Don’t let the media wait or they will think we are making stories.”  
  
Everyone looks surprised at his decision.  
  
“Mr. Oh,” Chanyeol looks at him in disbelief.  
  
The young director shrugs, “I don’t forbid my artists from dating, but I need you to be responsible on both your relationship and career.”  
  
As soon as the boss dismisses them, Chanyeol grabs a hold onto Baekhee’s wrist while glancing at Joonae.  
  
“Can I talk to her for a moment?”  
  
Joonae looks at Baekhee before nodding her head.  
  
Chanyeol intertwines their fingers before gently bringing Baekhee to one of the empty practice rooms. He holds onto her face.  
  
“Baby, are you mad at me?”  
  
Baekhee sniffs, “N-No. Why would I?”  
  
“Because I cause all this?”  
  
“No, this is not your fault! We are just not careful enough,”  
  
Chanyeol wipes her tears away, “Are you disappointed now that we are found?”  
  
“No, I don’t. What do you feel, oppa?”  
  
“I feel... relieved, actually. We don’t have to hide anymore and I can hold your hand when I meet you in places.”  
  
Baekhee blushes and sniffs.  
  
“We are going to be alright, aren’t we?”  
  
“Yes, of course. I will be responsible if something happens to you. I promise.” Chanyeol dips down to press a soft kiss on her lips. They rarely kiss and it’s only the sixth time.  
  
“It’s going to be okay. Get some rest, Baekhee.” He mutters before hugging her tight. She nods into his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Most of the fans dig around for more old photos of the moment Baekhee and Chanyeol being in one show. There is always subtle affection from Chanyeol towards the girl.  
  
Fans of both artists are crying over the news while netizens start making conclusions.  
  
_Six months? Wow, they are serious.  
  
My fairyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Oppa don’t date  
  
How come they can date?  
  
I know it! My intuition is real! All rise ChanBaek!  
  
Baekhee is such a cute girl. How come she likes someone so different from her?  
  
Wait! Baekhee indirectly mentions Park Chanyeol as her ideal type!!  
  
What the hell? Chanyeol mentions her too at that time!  
  
Fuck, they are giving hints and we are still screaming for their name whenever they perform  
  
Am I just the only one here who think that they look cute together?  
  
I think they get along well. Chanyeol giving her a plushie is a cute act. And Baekhee seems to like it.  
  
But Baekhee is an innocent fairy! How come she dates a hip hop rapper like Park Chanyeol?!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they perform for their mini concert, Baekhee can’t help but to feel nervous. It’s her first time meeting the fans after the dating news is out. She wonders whether the fans will still be there to support her. She feels responsible and sorry towards her other members.  
  
“Baekhee, are you ready?”  
  
“I... I’m scared...”  
  
“What are you scared for?” Jongmi comes up with a question.  
  
Baekhee feels her lips tremble before she sighs, “I’m sorry for being so irresponsible... What if there are no more fans because of me?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Joonae says with a frown, “Nothing changes, Baekhee. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Stand by!” A staff tells them and they quickly get into position.  
  
With Baekhee being the center of the group, she prays so hard that she won’t make any mistake. As soon as the intro song plays, she turns around and begins to dance, and she hears the chanting from the fans.  
  
_Fairy Girls!  
  
Byun Baekhee!  
  
Do Kyungjoo!  
  
Kim Jongmi!  
  
Kim Joonae!  
  
Fai-ry-ta-les!_  
  
  
  
It warms her heart that the fans’ enthusiastic chanting is still the same. With a better feeling, they start the mini concert with a smile.  
  
While they are singing a few songs, Baekhee thinks that her eyes have failed her but she then realizes that some fans are holding name board of ChanBaek.  
  
ChanBaek? Who is- oh my God.  
  
Baekhee slips on her step and almost bumps onto Joonae but she regains her footing before they finish the song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“One, two, three. It’s fairy time! Hello, we are Fairy Girls!”  
  
Baekhee grips onto Kyungjoo’s hand tightly for support. Joonae greets the fans before it’s Jongmi’s turn, then Kyungjoo, and then her.  
  
“I... Hello, I’m the innocent fairy, Baekhee.” She stutters and the fans cheer for her.  
  
“I-I’m happy to see so many of you... coming for us and... t-thank you.” She whispers into the microphone and the fans are cooing at her stuttering. They chant ‘it’s okay!’ repeatedly to her. Baekhee sniffs and gets a ruffle on her head from Jongmi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Baekhee, do I wake you up?” Chanyeol speaks into the phone.  
  
Baekhee snuggles into her pillow, “No, oppa. I’m still wide awake... How’s your performance today?”  
  
“Amazing. Oh by the way, I see some people holding a placard board of ChanBaek. See, people support us.”  
  
She smiles shyly, “I see those, too. I’m glad, oppa.”  
  
“Although most people ask me this: how come such a cute girl like Baekhee wants to date a man who is sprouting thirty words per minute?”  
  
Baekhee giggles at that, “That’s silly.”  
  
Chanyeol laughs, “I see the article about your mini concert, Baekhee. Be careful on your step. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. And don’t show that cute crying face to people. That’s only mine to look at.”  
  
She smiles, “Okay, oppa.”  
  
“Sleep well, baby. I will call you tomorrow morning. I love you.”  
  
“Good night, oppa. I love you, too...”  
  
Kyungjoo teases her as soon as she ends the call.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been four months ever since the news about them dating is out. Baekhee finds more people who support them then those who hate them. It sends relief to her.  
  
As the Christmas holiday comes, Baekhee finds herself staying in the dorm all by herself. Kyungjoo, Jongmi, and Joonae are all back to their own respective home after their last performance stage a few hours ago and Baekhee decides to just stay here.  
  
Well, not really stay, because she has a plan with Chanyeol.  
  
With precise plan, Baekhee loads her small travel bag and waits patiently in the underground parking lot. Chanyeol’s car drives in and Baekhee quickly climbs inside.  
  
“Hi, oppa.” She greets softly while smiling up.  
  
Chanyeol holds onto her cheeks, “I’m sorry that you have to wait in cold. Are you ready for our trip, baby?”  
  
“Yes! So, I surfed on the internet last night and it seems like the hotel’s buffet is good, oppa!” Baekhee makes gestures to express her excitement with her hand.  
  
Chanyeol laughs as he drives.  
  
“Sure, sure. You can eat as many as you like but don’t forget your diet schedule, Baekhee.”  
  
The girl stops talking and lets out a weak ‘ah, that’s right’. She sighs before ending up having her head down in disappointment. Chanyeol laughs at her.  
  
“It’s okay, hey, stop being so down.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they talk more, Chanyeol tells that they are getting near and Baekhee giggles in excitement, pressing her face against the window to look outside.  
  
The hotel Chanyeol has made a reservation at is a good one, simply giving them the needed privacy and Baekhee covers herself as a disguise. Once they get into the hotel room, it dawns on her that they will be sharing a room.  
  
“We... We are sharing the room, oppa?”  
  
“Yes. Do you not want it? I can ask for another room.” Chanyeol offers.  
  
Baekhee chews on her lip, thinking. Due to their busy schedule, they have not been able to meet a lot these few weeks or even months and she won’t stand another second away from her boyfriend.  
  
“I-It’s okay... We can share...” She whispers shyly, glancing away. Chanyeol drops his coat as he watches her shuffles around shyly, an amused smile playing on his lips.  
  
“Get some rest, Baekhee. I will wake you up.”  
  
Baekhee takes off her coat and mask before crawling under the covers. She smiles in satisfaction before snuggling against the pillow. Chanyeol sits on the edge of the bed and runs his hand over her head. Soon, she falls asleep rather quickly due to her exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she is awake, Chanyeol is lying beside her and smiling.  
  
“Took you long enough to wake up.”  
  
She smiles, “How long have I been sleeping, oppa?”  
  
“Not too long. About an hour? Do you want to eat something?”  
  
Baekhee shakes her head before scooting closer, “Cuddle!” She says softly, her voice rising up similar to a child.  
  
Chanyeol laughs and hugs her close, giving her his warmth. Baekhee giggles against his chest and curls into him.  
  
“I miss you.” Chanyeol says against her hair. Baekhee nods, “Me too... I’m really happy we have this trip.”  
  
Chanyeol leans back, “Oh. You haven’t given me a kiss.”  
  
Baekhee giggles, cheeks reddening.  
  
“I’m taking what’s mine,” Chanyeol says before he cups her face and kisses her on the mouth.  
  
She smiles into the kiss, winding her arms up around his neck albeit a little shyly. Chanyeol presses their mouth for a long time, simply just savoring the sweetness of her lips before he indulges into a more intimate kiss.  
  
“Oppa,” Baekhee whispers when he nips onto her bottom lip. Chanyeol tilts his head and kisses her deeper, slowly pushing his tongue in. She gasps in surprise, still not used to this even though they have kissed like this a few times.  
  
Chanyeol hums into her mouth, kissing her as he wishes and taking her breath away. Baekhee gasps for air when he backs away, staring at her flushed face.  
  
“Baby, how come you are so beautiful?” He thumbs her cheeks and Baekhee smiles shyly.  
  
Her stomach rumbles, completely ruining the moment and she whines embarrassedly.  
  
“Come on. We need to feed that monster of yours,” Chanyeol says teasingly, snuggling into her stomach and making her squeaks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As their trip is only for two nights and three days, Baekhee makes sure to get all the cuddles she wants. Chanyeol never refuses though.  
  
Right after their dinner, Baekhee ties her hair into a messy bun before dipping into the bath tub full of bubbles. Oh, it’s really relaxing as she leans back to the tub. The dinner is good, the cuddles are good, and the kisses are amazing. What else?  
  
The bathroom door is opened and Chanyeol enters with his jeans only. Baekhee squeals in surprise before she dips lower to hide, leaving her eyes only.  
  
Chanyeol watches her in amusement. “Don’t be shy, Baekhee. We talk about this already.”  
  
Yes, they have talked about... having intimate acts, such as touching and sex. Well, Baekhee wants it too but she is not sure she is ready. She wants to take another step with Chanyeol but she is so inexperienced.  
  
Chanyeol steps into the tub and sits behind her while she is drowning in her own thought. An arm wraps around her waist and Baekhee yelps when she is being dragged until her back meets Chanyeol’s chest.  
  
“O-Oppa?”  
  
“Relax. Remember what you told me the other day? You said you want to shower together before we do ‘that’.”  
  
Oh, how embarrassing, but, yes, she has said that.  
  
“U-Um...” She nods shyly.  
  
“Relax, Baekhee. Let me do something and you tell me if you dislike it, okay?”  
  
“Okay...”  
  
Chanyeol’s arm around her waist moves to tenderly touch her belly. It tickles a bit and Baekhee stifles a giggle, but as the hand moves lower to her thigh, she bites on her own lip.  
  
“Make some sounds. Don’t hold it back.”  
  
Baekhee breathes when the hand rubs her inner thigh. There is another hand creeping up and touches the swell of her breast and Baekhee gasps in surprise.  
  
She feels a thumb over her quickly hardening nipple and lets out a soft moan for the first time. Chanyeol chuckles as he peppers kisses along her shoulder, while his other hand down there touches her intimate part.  
  
Baekhee flinches but not pulling away. She unconsciously parts her legs wider. Chanyeol’s palm cups her breast, slowly massaging it and giving it teasing pinch while the hand down there slowly rubbing her folds.  
  
“O-ppa-” Baekhee breathes out, head thrown back as pleasure starts to build in her. Chanyeol watches the face she is making and he leans down to sniff along her throat. He makes small bites along the skin, making sure to not leave any mark.  
  
His finger touches along her wet folds before slowly he teases over her clit. Baekhee lets out a high pitched whine when he flicks his thumb over the button, her chest heaving up and down. She chants for him over and over again, making sure to let him knows that she likes what he is doing.  
  
“Close your eyes and just feel my hands, baby.” Chanyeol whispers hoarsely into her ear. She obeys immediately, feeling her sense heightening up.  
  
Chanyeol slips a finger into her, taking her breath away while his other hand pinches her nipple. She lets out a breathy moan at the foreign feeling. It feels good, as if there is something inside of her is going to explode.  
  
Baekhee cries out when she suddenly feels a sudden strong push from her inside and she cries out Chanyeol’s name as she reaches her climax.  
  
Chanyeol whispers a, “Good job,” to her as he hugs her close.  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
“Yes...” Baekhee whispers breathlessly.  
  
He chuckles, “Get ready because we are going to do more during this trip. Your voice only is enough to make me like this, Baekhee.”  
  
She gasps when he pushes her down onto him and she whines embarrassedly when she feels his hard erection against her.  
  
“Oppa,” she whines.  
  
Chanyeol laughs, “Now, clean yourself before you catch a cold.”  
  
Baekhee scurries away after telling him to close his eyes. Chanyeol chuckles and obeys her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While snuggling in the bed, Baekhee tries to stay awake to watch Chanyeol writing his new song but her eyelids keep dropping. Chanyeol laughs at her attempt and thinks about how cute his girlfriend is.  
  
“Go sleep, Baekhee.”  
  
“Ung...” She hums, actually already half asleep.  
  
Chanyeol puts his book aside and scoops her into his arms and pulls the covers higher. Soon, Baekhee is snoring softly against his chest.  
  
He smiles fondly before pecking her lips.  
  
“Night, babe.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhee is awake so early in the morning and she skips into the bathroom in excitement. Waking up in Chanyeol’s embrace is such a rare thing and it makes her happy but she is too excited to spend the time cuddling with him.  
  
They can’t go out because people might recognize them but it’s okay, Baekhee likes cuddling the most.  
  
Clothed in an oversized beige colored blouse and short flare skirt, she climbs back onto the bed and shakes her boyfriend. Chanyeol is still deeply asleep.  
  
“Chanyeol oppa! Wake up!” Baekhee calls, shaking his arm over and over. He doesn’t budge and Baekhee huffs in disbelief.  
  
“Oppa!”  
  
After seems like forever, Chanyeol blinks his eyes open and finds his girlfriend towering over him. He wraps his arms around the girl’s waist and snuggles into her thighs. She squeaks at the tickling from his hair.  
  
“Why are you up so early?”  
  
“Because I’m hungry and I want to cuddle, oppa!”  
  
Chanyeol chuckles.  
  
“Go order some food. I will take a shower.”  
  
Baekhee dips down to peck his cheek innocently before she scrambles to grab the brochure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Chanyeol finishes his shower, he finds Baekhee watching the television of his performance while nibbling onto a small piece of waffle. He sits beside her and kisses her forehead.  
  
“Why are you watching this?” He asks, stealing the waffle from her fork.  
  
She pouts at that before lifting the whole plate.  
  
“I want to watch you perform, oppa. You are so cool!”  
  
“You sure? You tell me that Minho hyung is cooler at the other day.”  
  
Baekhee opens her mouth, “I don’t say that!”  
  
“You do.” Chanyeol mutters while licking the syrup away from her upper lip. Baekhee blushes and cups his cheeks.  
  
“I don’t remember?”  
  
“It’s a long time ago, anyway. Now, feed me.”  
  
Baekhee giggles and feeds him with food. Chanyeol smiles and grabs the remote, changing the channel. She whines at that but Chanyeol ignores her.  
  
“Oh, this is better.” Chanyeol says when he finds the performance of Fairy Girls. Baekhee squeaks and tries to grab the remote. Watching herself in the television feels so weird.  
  
“Shut up, little bunny.” Chanyeol grabs onto the girl and hides her into his chest. Baekhee huffs into his shirt and grips onto it.  
  
The show lasts for a moment before Chanyeol stops watching completely and drags his attention to his girlfriend instead. Baekhee looks too calm.  
  
“Baby?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“You are not asleep, aren’t you?”  
  
“No,” Baekhee shakes her head, “I’m just cuddling. You are so comfortable, oppa.”  
  
Chanyeol smiles in amusement before scooping her up into his lap. His eyes flick down onto her skirt before he pays attention to her face again.  
  
“You can sleep if you want to.”  
  
She mutters a no, snuggling deeper. “I want to cuddle. When will I get to hug you this much after the trip ends, oppa?”  
  
Chanyeol hums, “You are right. Better use this trip to the fullest then.”  
  
His hand creeps onto her thigh and Baekhee giggles, “Oppa, it tickles!”  
  
He pecks her cheek, “Why are you so cute, baby? I’m so lucky to have you.”  
  
Baekhee leans back to smile shyly at him, “Oppa is being cheesy again...”  
  
“You say you like me being cheesy?”  
  
“I do... But it’s tacky,” she scrunches her nose up and Chanyeol fakes an offended look. He leans forward and jokingly bites her round nose. Baekhee yelps and lets out a soft whine before Chanyeol steals her mouth into a kiss.  
  
A soft sigh escapes her when Chanyeol easily guides her into a round of soft kisses with teasing and little nibbles. Baekhee smiles against his lips and Chanyeol gets a possessive grip around her waist.  
  
“Oppa,” she parts her mouth to talk, yet only a soft gasp coming out as Chanyeol’s tongue enters her mouth.  
  
With arms tight around her and mouth eaten so eagerly, Baekhee is rendered powerless and she lets her boyfriend does as he wishes.  
  
Lips detaching before reattaching again, Chanyeol makes sure that no second is passed without the prolonged kisses. Baekhee’s lips are thin and soft, they are so sweet and addicting that sometimes he doesn’t know how to hold back.  
  
Baekhee lets out a high pitched whine and Chanyeol leans back from the kiss, his eyes trained onto the slicked and swollen lips. The girl gasps for air, pouting slightly at him.  
  
“Sorry,” he mutters nonchalantly, not feeling sorry even for a bit. It’s his desire to see himself being the cause of those lips being swollen.  
  
Baekhee shakes her head before burying her face into his neck, back into the cuddling session.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you want to go play with the snow for a while?”  
  
Baekhee stops playing the game in his phone, eyes blinking questioningly yet excitedly.  
  
“Can we? Won’t people recognize us, oppa?”  
  
“Just for a while. Not too far from the hotel though, so we can just run. Cover yourself with something thick, baby.”  
  
Baekhee jumps out of the couch and does a small cute dance; something that makes Chanyeol the rapper can’t stand aegyo.  
  
As they are out, Baekhee jumps around with eyes twinkling in excitement. She is clad in Chanyeol’s big coat as her own is not thick enough (according to Chanyeol). It’s really cute to see her acting like a little child that Chanyeol feels his heart can’t take it.  
  
After Baekhee deems it’s enough playing around the snow, they shuffle into a café where Baekhee is ordering a steaming milk tea to warm herself up. With both hands gripping onto the big cup, she drinks happily and Chanyeol can’t help the smile curving on his lips.  
  
They get back into the hotel and as soon as Baekhee drops the coat into the couch, Chanyeol’s eyes goes down onto her uncovered legs and he feels his self restrain is on its limit.  
  
When Baekhee walks closer to the bed, Chanyeol grips onto the girl on her waist and lifts her down onto the bed. Baekhee lets out a yelp and stares up at him in question, but when Chanyeol stares at her with unreadable eyes, she finds herself freezing.  
  
“Oppa?”  
  
“I have been holding myself back ever since I see you wearing this short skirt of yours, Baekhee. Are you doing this to rile me up, huh?”  
  
The girl blushes at the dark look on his face and it doesn’t take a genius to understand what he means with that. She glances away to avoid his lust filled eyes but Chanyeol chuckles darkly.  
  
“No, baby, you won’t get away from this.”  
  
Baekhee gasps when Chanyeol lifts her skirt up and well, isn’t it hot to see that lusty face of her boyfriend. She inwardly yet excitedly waits to what he is going to do to her.  
  
Chanyeol stares at the cute panty colored in soft pink and there is also a tiny ribbon on the center of it. It’s too cute but Chanyeol feels himself swallowed in lust.  
  
Without any warning, he pulls the panty out of one leg, ignoring Baekhee’s surprised gasp, and lets the fabric hangs around the girl’s right knee. He dips down to lick the intimate part while Baekhee squirms in embarrassment, yet she doesn’t pull away.  
  
“Oppa,” she calls, a bit breathless and shy. Chanyeol flicks his eyes up onto her and he sees her parts her legs a bit wider.  
  
He lets out a smirk before focusing back onto her bare folds. It’s so pink and looks so soft. Chanyeol dips low to lick over the folds and Baekhee lets out a very delicious whimper at his act. He holds onto her inner thighs as he darts out his tongue to lick again, this time not to tease but as foreplay of what’s going to come.  
  
Baekhee pants against her fist while Chanyeol eats her out. Chanyeol teases over her sensitive clit with her lips, while listening onto her ragged breathing during his ministration. She lets out continuous little whimpers and Chanyeol pushes past into her with his tongue.  
  
It feels like an hour for Baekhee before Chanyeol leans back from her now-wet core and she gasps out for air. He towers over her, one hand holding himself up against the bed on the spot beside her head while his other hand reaches to poke into her and slowly fingers her inside.  
  
Baekhee mews softly, eyes squeezed shut and hands clasping over her mouth. Chanyeol kisses her forehead, “Don’t hold your voice.”  
  
She opens her eyes and Chanyeol is staring at her gently, although his fingers are stretching and thumbing over her clit. Baekhee pants, a hand gripping onto his arm beside her head.  
  
“Does it feel good, Baekhee? Tell me.”  
  
“...yes,” she breathes out, admitting it.  
  
Chanyeol chuckles and fastens his fingers, continuously rubbing onto her and Baekhee comes unannounced into his hand. He watches her gasping while he licks onto her juice. Sweet.  
  
He rolls her blouse up, that damned oversized blouse that keeps falling down her shoulder, and finds the matching pattern of her bra. He has wanted to see her bare in front of him for all this time but decides to wait until their relationship is steady. Now, looking at her almost naked under him, chest heaving, and skin flushed in pink, Chanyeol feels like he has never seen anything more beautiful than this sight.  
  
“Beautiful.” He whispers in disbelief, eyes raking up and down upon Baekhee’s flawless body. The girl whines in embarrassment under his heavy gaze, making Chanyeol smiles because how come he gets this lucky.  
  
He reaches to her back to unclasp the pink bra and lifts it up, pulling the blouse as well and lets them pool around her wrists. Baekhee squirms, face so red that she could resemble a tomato. Chanyeol feasts upon the sight, mouth watering and erection hardening.  
  
“So beautiful.” He whispers again as he presses one arm on both her wrists up above her heads. Baekhee moans softly when his other hand trails over her sensitive mound, flicking the nub.  
  
Chanyeol takes notes on how Baekhee’s breasts are. They are not small yet not too big, just the right size to fit in his palms and they are so plump, so appetizing. The cherry nubs are brownie pink and glistening under the light.  
  
“Baekhee, baby, do you... want to do this with me?” He mutters, staring right into her eyes.  
  
She nods her head, teeth peeking out to abuse her own lip. Chanyeol leans down to release the flesh, giving her a soft kiss.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes, Chanyeol oppa.” She mumbles against his mouth, smiling shyly.  
  
Chanyeol smiles back at her before he pulls the skirt out of the way and then he grips onto her still-pooling blouse and ties her wrists with it. Baekhee lets out a squeak, questioning his movement and trying to shift around, but Chanyeol is having none of it as he tsk-es at her.  
  
“No moving, baby.”  
  
Baekhee whimpers when Chanyeol sends her a teasing grin. He shrugs his shirt off himself before dipping down to press open mouthed kisses all along her neck. She throws her head back and holds back a soft whine because she can’t even touch him. The knot around her wrists is not even that tight but it seems like all her energy has been drained out of her even before they start.  
  
Chanyeol drags his tongue down from her neck to her chest and his mouth enclosed over her right breast. Baekhee mews softly and tries watching him mouthing along her mound but her eyes are filled with her unshed tears that the sight is blurred.  
  
Hands gripping onto her waist then caressing her hipbones, before going to her thighs and part her legs wide. Baekhee gasps through her tears when Chanyeol scoots closer in between her legs, with his mouth still sucking onto her breast and nibbling onto her hard nipple.  
  
“...oppa, ah-”  
  
Chanyeol leans back up, hands moving to cup both her breasts in his palms and grope them sensually. Baekhee sobs at the feeling. She feels so vulnerable yet at the same time utterly excited and aroused.  
  
“Nnnh...”  
  
The male licks his lips at the delicious sight under him and he gets out of the bed in a swift move. Baekhee is panting against the pillow, eyes watching Chanyeol goes to his bag and grabs onto something small which she guesses as a condom. On his way back to the bed, he unzips his jeans and pulls them down, along with his boxers. His erection springs out almost immediately as it is freed, all hard and red and leaking.  
  
It’s Baekhee’s first time to see a male’s private part and she whines in embarrassment. Chanyeol goes back to settle in between her legs, hands stroking his cock up and down while he gives her a teasing smirk.  
  
“Liking this?” He motions to his erection, which he now blankets with the condom. Baekhee parts her trembling lips and she even starts to breathe heavier when he guides his erection closer to her core.  
  
“Are you ready, Baekhee? You can still back away.” He asks in concern, despite holding his penis over her entrance.  
  
Baekhee nods her head.  
  
And push in he does.  
  
Chanyeol grunts at the tightness wrapping around him, such great feeling having virgin walls surrounding his hard penis. Baekhee sobs weakly under him and he stares at her in concern.  
  
“Baby, are you okay?” He asks, thumbing her cheek.  
  
“Y-Yes, but it hurts...” She sobs, hiding half of her face against her upper arm.  
  
Chanyeol leans down to kiss her lips softly in apology, “I’m sorry please bear with it for a while.”  
  
Baekhee nods and whimpers softly when he pushes more into her, until he is fully inside. Chanyeol pants at the tightness. This has been one of his wildest dreams which consist of his girlfriend.  
  
“Still hurt?” He asks while moving his hands up to touch along her breasts to serve as distraction. Baekhee shakes her head, “Not really...”  
  
Chanyeol chuckles when he sees her sniffling. How come she still looks so cute and innocent while they are in the middle of having sex? She has his cock inside of her vagina yet her flushed face is so adorable that he can’t stop himself from dipping down to kiss her lips.  
  
Baekhee lets out a squeak at his sudden move. Chanyeol groans blissfully and his hips do unconscious moves, starting a slow rhythm of thrusting.  
  
And fuck, isn’t it the most amazing view as he watches his dick sliding in and out of that slick entrance? Yes, amazing indeed.  
  
It gets even better when Baekhee lets out a high moan when he starts humping a bit faster. She loses control over herself as she trashes her head left and right, drool escaping her mouth and eyes squeezed shut tightly.  
  
“Baby- fuck,” Chanyeol curses when she tightens around him.  
  
“Oppa- o-oppa, ahhnn,” Baekhee screams in delight when his cock grazes over her g-spot, such delicious friction created between their sexes.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, I want to mark you so bad.” Chanyeol hisses as he runs his face along the mountain of her breasts, hips still bucking against hers.  
  
“Ye- yes yes ple- ase!” She whisper-screams, feeling the orgasm building up and she parts her legs wider. Chanyeol breathes against her nipple, giving it a diligent suck before he moves up to suck a mark just above her left breast.  
  
Baekhee’s eyes roll to the back of her skull and she cries of the intensity of their first sex. There is a hand coming down to touch her clit, rubbing the swollen button, and it feels so good. The pleasure building up on her is so good. The kisses and nibbles on her breasts are also so good. The huge erection fucking her open is also very good.  
  
She comes with a scream of ‘Chanyeol oppa’, eyes blind for a moment, and ears ringing.  
  
Chanyeol watches the fairy wrecked under him, so, so beautiful and perfect. He holds onto her hips to fasten his already-frantic pace, head thrown back and mouth groaning. His cock throbs and it doesn’t take long before he comes right into the condom.  
  
Baekhee shifts powerless under him and Chanyeol releases her wrist from her blouse. She looks so perfectly wrecked and Chanyeol is proud to tell that he is the one causing that. This innocent fairy is fully his. Such a lucky man he is.  
  
“Mmh,” Baekhee squirms and he is quick to pull out (hissing when she moans at the friction) before enveloping her into his arms.  
  
“Are you feeling alright, Baekhee? Does anything hurt?”  
  
She shakes her head weakly, eyes closed. She can’t even lift a finger due to the exhaustion. All she can do is to tuck her head under his chin and breathe in his masculine scent.  
  
“It’s... very good... Thank you... Chanyeol oppa.”  
  
And there she goes, asleep cutely against his chest. Chanyeol smiles fondly at her, lips stretching so wide that his cheeks hurt. A kiss on her forehead and one on her lips, before he pulls the covers over her to shield her from the cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhee wakes up with hungry stomach and she whines into the bed. The light blinds her the moment she opens her eyes and she snuggles deeper into the covers. The spot beside her is empty and she smacks her lips in confusion.  
  
“...oppa?” She calls out, voice cracking hoarsely.  
  
As she sits up, cold wind hit her and Baekhee squeaks when she realizes that she is still naked. She quickly wraps the covers all around her, all thick and round until the only visible spot poking out of the fabric is her only hair.  
  
“Baekhee- oh.” Chanyeol stops by the bed as he spots the cute ball of fluff in the center of the bed. An amused chuckle escapes his lips and he sits down onto the bed.  
  
“Baby,”  
  
Baekhee stills inside the covers, not moving an inch. It pulls a grunt from Chanyeol because once again, he is a hip hop rapper who can’t stand aegyo and cute things.  
  
He hugs the thick ball and laughs.  
  
“You are so cute, baby. I can’t believe you are twenty two! You act like you are two.”  
  
Baekhee’s eyes pop out from under the covers and from the intense look on them, she is glaring and pouting at him.  
  
Chanyeol kisses her forehead and slips his hands in the creases of the covers until his fingers make contact with her skin. She squeals and Chanyeol evilly opens wide the covers. Baekhee squeals as her naked body comes into sight again and it takes no less than a second before Chanyeol dips down and snuggles against her chest.  
  
“So fluffy,” he murmurs into her skin, pecking it slightly.  
  
Baekhee trembles in embarrassment. Chanyeol then pecks the flesh of her breast and when she whines, he grins before pulling back.  
  
“You sleep well? Anything hurts?”  
  
She nods, “A... A bit though, uh, down there.”  
  
Chanyeol refuses to look down or he will get aroused such in the early morning.  
  
“I have pain killer. Let’s go eat breakfast because we skip the entire dinner.”  
  
Baekhee gasps, “No wonder I feel so hungry!”  
  
He grins, pecking her on her mouth. “Let’s eat. We will have to go back in a few more hours.”  
  
At the mention of their trip ending, Baekhee whines.  
  
“I want to stay here forever...”  
  
“And get naked with me forever?” He teases.  
  
Baekhee huffs but the blush on her cheeks says otherwise. Chanyeol scoops her up into his arms and brings her to the couch where food is laid out on the coffee table. With only Chanyeol’s shirt on her, Baekhee digs into the food and forgets about whatever diet she has.  
  
Chanyeol watches in amusement at the girl nibbling on a small piece of bacon. She looks so cute wearing his shirt and while the fabric keeps dropping off her tiny shoulder, her cute little fingers grip onto the fork and her eyes are trained onto the morning news in the television.  
  
Once breakfast is over, he scoops her up into the bathroom and turns the tap to let them get wet under the showering water. Baekhee squeaks and tries to cover herself but Chanyeol easily hugs her waist while he dips down to kiss her on the lips. She sighs into the kiss, giving up in trying to hide and eventually wraps her arms around his back. Chanyeol smiles against her mouth and drags his hands down to palm her butt cheeks. Baekhee giggles softly.  
  
She curls in his lap when they are clothed and all warm from the shower. With her fist over her mouth and head against Chanyeol’s chest, she easily falls asleep in exhaustion. He can only stare in love at the adorable way she trusts him that she can fall asleep so easily without having to put on her guard whenever she is with him. He tucks her close to him and envelops her with his warmth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When it’s finally time to leave, Baekhee keeps pouting and Chanyeol keeps kissing her mouth. He reassures her that they will go on another trip together again. She only nods but says nothing. He understands that she wants to stay longer but they have to go back and get ready for the year end awards shows.  
  
Chanyeol drops her off at her dorm and he gives her a heated kiss to tell her that he misses her already. Baekhee looks up with eyes filled with tears and she tugs him down for another long kiss. They spend the whole twenty five minutes just kissing each other before Baekhee really needs to go up.  
  
Once Baekhee unlocks the door, she hears soft sounds of people talking, and with curiosity, she walks close to the living room. The sight greeting her is something she doesn’t expect.  
  
Kyungjoo is on a man’s lap, kissing with him, while the man’s hands are touching all over her. The top buttons of Kyungjoo’s shirt are unbuttoned already and her bra strap is peeking out.  
  
Baekhee drops her travel bag in shock and the sound notifies the two occupying the couch about her presence. Kyungjoo jolts in surprise at the sight of her group member and the man looks around.  
  
“Oh. I better go. I will call you later, Kyung.”  
  
“Yeah,” Kyungjoo mutters, pulling her shirt up, before kissing him softly, “bye.”  
  
The man sends Baekhee a quick smile before he wears a mask over his face and a cap over his head before sprinting out of the dorm. As the door closes, Kyungsoo steps closer to the frozen girl and tugs her into their room.  
  
“I guess you want an explanation, but I want one, too.”  
  
“Wh- Who’s that...?”  
  
“Well, um, my boyfriend?” Kyungjoo sits on her bed.  
  
Baekhee’s eyes bulge out. “You have a boyfriend, Kyungjoo?”  
  
“Yes. His name’s Jongin.”  
  
“Jongin? Is he... Is he that choreographer and the winner of that dance competition...?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s him. I guess I have been obvious enough with my description of ideal type? Anyway, enough about me. Where have you been?”  
  
Baekhee backs away from Kyungjoo’s intense stare.  
  
“Um, I... I just...Kyungjoo, I just-”  
  
“Oh, you go on a trip with Chanyeol? Why don’t you just tell us? Here I think you are lonely for staying alone in the dorm but look, you are spending your nights with him.”  
  
Baekhee looks in the verge of crying before Kyungjoo chuckles, “I’m just kidding, Baek! Don’t cry! It’s your decision on what you are doing.”  
  
She sniffs and nods. Kyungjoo cuddles her and then asks her to tell everything. Baekhee snuggles into Kyungjoo’s neck and spills her nice trip with Chanyeol.  
  
“But, Baekhee?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You... have sex with him, don’t you?”  
  
Baekhee shrieks in embarrassment while Kyungjoo laughs at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days later, Chanyeol updates his Instagram with a picture of Baekhee’s back view, while she plays with the snow and Chanyeol’s big coat hangs from her fingertips.  
  
_**real__pcy – Merry Christmas! Have a nice holiday!**  
  
Oppa, that can’t be you, right?  
  
ChanBaek!  
  
Is that Baekhee?  
  
I see what you did, oppa!  
  
All rise ChanBaek❤  
  
It must be your jacket. It looks too big on her.  
  
Cute!!  
  
Baekhee is so adorable! You two match each other!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhee covers her red face while Jongmi keeps teasing her about that sudden SNS update. Chanyeol says nothing when she calls him to whine. He finally reasons out, “I just want to share my happiness with everyone.”  
  
In another few days, Chanyeol uploads a photo of Baekhee’s little hands holding onto a big cup of warm milk tea from the moment they go on a trip together.  
  
_**real__pcy – The weather is cold, so drink something warm, everyone!**  
  
Oh, another hint?  
  
ChanBaek! ChanBaek!  
  
Baekhee looks so cute there  
  
When was this picture taken  
  
Cute puppy Baekhee❤ _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When it’s during New Year holiday, another photo comes out. It is when they cuddle on the couch in the hotel room during their trip. The picture is Baekhee’s cute little feet covered with long pink socks and there is a display of the television showing Chan  & Ho’s performance.  
  
_**real__pcy – Happy New Year! Hope you spend it by going out with your friends and family or you can just laze around and watch TV!**  
  
Oppa, you are so deep in love.  
  
Damn, Baekhee has nice legs  
  
Cute socks!  
  
I see Minho oppa!  
  
Chanyeol. You are too obvious. It’s too cute.  
  
I betBaekhee doesn’t even know he takes these photos  
  
He loves her too much❤❤ _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the time Fairy Girls release a digital single, Chanyeol uploads a video of him driving his car with the background music of their song.  
  
Baekhee gets a pat on her head from their manager, Minseok oppa. The male sighs with an amused smile.  
  
“You get yourself a very nice boyfriend, Baekhee.”  
  
She whimpers in embarrassment because her members laugh teasingly at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhee pants as she keeps trying to move her hips. She has her eyes blinded with the loose tie and she doesn’t even know how wrecked she looks at the wide mirrors all around the practice room.  
  
At first, Baekhee is practicing her dance move alone even though her three friends have finished. Chanyeol tells her that he will be visiting her and once he comes, he locks the door and scoops her up into a long kiss.  
  
Long short story, Baekhee has her thin t-shirt and sweatpants thrown onto the floor, while her bra hangs on the couch and her panty pools around her ankles. Chanyeol sits behind her on the couch while thrusting up into her.  
  
So many months without touching each other properly, Baekhee feels her sensitivity increases very greatly. Chanyeol has tied his tie around her eyes and pushes her down on his cock.  
  
“You should try riding me, Baekhee.” He whispers into her ear, hands rubbing her inner thighs.  
  
And that is how Baekhee finds herself bouncing on his thighs, letting the gravity helps her by pulling her down and pushing the erection deeper into her. A strained moan escapes her lips because it feels so good. She almost forgets how having sex with Chanyeol feels.  
  
Chanyeol nips along her shoulder, grunting and groaning as she moves her hips sensually to ride him. He holds onto her hips and locks his eyes on the sight of their reflection on the mirror. Fuck, Baekhee is so sexy.  
  
“Baby, it feels nice to not see and only feel, isn’t it? You can feel my cock inside of you and how it gets deeper every time you move.”  
  
Baekhee whines at his words, hands gripping onto his on her hips. She gasps for breathe while calling for his name.  
  
“Do you want to see us, baby? It’s so fucking hot.”  
  
She whimpers before nodding her head. Chanyeol unties the fabric from her eyes and Baekhee’s gaze falls onto the reflection of her naked body bouncing on Chanyeol’s lap. A whimper comes from her because it’s weird. She surprisingly likes the sight.  
  
Chanyeol’s hands leave her hips and move up to cup her breasts, squeezing them tightly. Baekhee mews at that, seeing her pink flesh being squeezed and leaked in between Chanyeol’s big and long fingers. He thrusts up faster while pumping and playing with her breasts, making Baekhee moans loudly and unable to take her eyes away from the sight of them going on sex.  
  
She comes spurting out with a low whine, juice dripping out of her wet folds down onto the wooden floor, while Chanyeol finally releases her breasts to grasp onto her hips and to reach for his orgasm. Baekhee watches the continuous bounces her breasts make when Chanyeol thrusts erratically into her, the reddening skin jolting and jumping so quickly.  
  
As Chanyeol comes emptying himself into the condom, Baekhee slumps back against his chest and tries to catch back her breathe. He snuggles into her neck and peppers kisses along the sweaty skin.  
  
“I miss you so much.” He mutters.  
  
Baekhee nods, “Me, too. I haven’t seen you for so long, oppa...”  
  
Chanyeol hums. “I will try to visit you more often, baby. I’m sorry.”  
  
She taps his arm around her waist.  
  
“It’s not... even your fault. You are busy, I know.”  
  
“How come you are so perfect, baby? I love you so much.” Chanyeol pecks the corner of her lips. Baekhee giggles softly, “I love you more.”  
  
Chanyeol attacks her with kisses and Baekhee squeals in delight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When he finally puts her clothes back on her, Baekhee is already asleep in exhaustion while leaning on him. One of her hands is intertwined with his tightly, their fingers crossed together. It shows such difference between their finger size and complexion, but they complete each other.  
  
Chanyeol snaps a photo of it and uploads it.  
  
_**real__pcy – Love is happiness.**_


End file.
